


All the World's a Stage, but you my dear are the Star

by FairyRose95



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Dec 2019 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, High School, Kaoru being her gay self, Kaoru is clueless tho duh, Maya about to die from embarrassment, School, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: How can one so beautiful be so uneasy upon a stage almost made for her? Almost as if it were sculpted for her?Someone who will stay in the shadows to let others shine and bask in the glory on the stage, a stage she had built. A stage that is life.Day Two of Rarepair Week!Prompt: School/Cooking
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Dec 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572994
Kudos: 15





	All the World's a Stage, but you my dear are the Star

The spotlight was shining down on her as if the angels from heaven were singing praises about the beauty that is below them.

Her hair, so silky and smooth, came down her face in waves as she readjusted those spectacles that seemed to almost magnify the inquisitive forest green orbs hidden below them. Her pale skin almost sparkled under the spotlight shining on her.

She continued to tug on her skirt and fiddle with her glasses, her cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink as she remained uncomfortable upon that stage.

How can one so beautiful be so uneasy upon a stage almost made for her? Almost as if it were sculpted for her?

Someone who does not know their true beauty, someone who does not know the greatness that is within them.

Someone so very humble and genuine yet so gracious towards others.

Someone who will stay in the shadows to let others shine and bask in the glory on the stage, a stage she had built. A stage that is life.

“K-Kaoru-san…?”

Kaoru’s eyes adjusted as she looked up towards the girl upon the stage. Maya fidgeted, “Is this where you would like them to stand?”

Seta Kaoru adjusted herself and cleared her throat to keep her beating heart from bursting outward. “Ah Maya! It is indeed perfect! How marvelous, how fleeting! It’s as if the stage is made for you my dear kitten. As Shakespeare once said: ‘All the World’s a Stage’. This is… what he meant of course…”

Maya flushed furiously, her uneasiness obvious as she stood upon that stage, “W-W-What? K-Kaoru-san..!”

“I have decided something!” Kaoru started up the stairs, her written manuscript held tightly in her enclosed palm, while her other flit through the air as if independent from her body, “Something that will make this play ever more fleeting than already present!”

“W-What is that…?” Maya cocked her head. Kaoru laughed gleefully. Yes… this is what is meant to be… of course…

“I have been pondering who will act alongside me, who will wander down this glorious path hand in hand with me! It has been an arduous journey, trying to find the one most suited for the role of dear Mia!” Her manuscript began to unfold in her open palm, the sole focus of Seta Kaoru’s for weeks on end. The guitarist bowed lowly and held the offered parchment up to the bewildered 3rd year.

“My dear Maya, will you accompany me on this beautiful journey as my beloved partner?”

Maya’s eyes were wide, her skin almost paler than before, “W-What?! Y-You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I am most serious. Have I ever led you to believe otherwise?”

Maya blushed, her hair moving so fluidly in the air as she shook her head in disbelief, “I mean… you haven’t… but still…”

Kaoru now tilted her head to the side. Why is it so difficult to believe that she would like this girl in front of her to be her partner in this play?

Maya sighed, “I… am more of a behind the scenes kind of person, Kaoru-san. You want someone else to do this. Like Chisato-san, not me.”

“Oh my dear Maya.” Kaoru had waltzed up to the other girl, and set a gentle hand upon that reddened cheek, “I can not imagine anyone more suited for the role of Mia. You, my dear, are absolutely _shining_ on this stage. And I have no doubts that you will do so time and time again.”

Maya almost choked as she felt soft lips make contact with her forehead.

“The entire world is a stage, and _you…_

Why _you,_ my dear Maya, are the Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some KaoMaya. One of my guilty pleasures for damn sure


End file.
